Loving me for who i am
by heartIsyheart
Summary: This is a kind of cross over between twilight and the duchess. If you haven't seen the duchess then you will still understand this! Isabella is married to the duke of Devonshire, but Mr. Masen caches her eye, which leads her closers to him....


**Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight or The duchess. **

**The first couple of chapter will follow the film quite closely but after that i changing it! If you haven't seen the duchess then would will still understand this story. Please leave a review. If i get at lease 3 then the next chapter will be longer!!! :)**

The sun filtered down on a vast house set deep in the country. A group of young women were laughing as some men raced each other. The Duke of Devonshire watched the ladies having there fun through a blurry window. There was no emotion on his tired old face. 'The question is will she bear a son?" His clerk asked Lady Spencer. She smiled and nodded. "Yes, the women in this family have always bore sons, have no doubt." Still the duke didn't smile.

"Very well then" He said and bowed as Lady Spencer curtsied his clerks followed him out.

* * *

Lady Isabella cheered with the other woman for their 'horse' to win. Mr. Masen ran in just before the rest. "Well done Mr. Masen" Called out Lady Isabella collecting her winnings from her friends. "My reward?" Questioned Mr. Masen. "What would you like" Lady Isabella replied but before he spoke a maid can toward Lady Isabella. "Please Lady Isabella your mother wants to see you" She curtsied to Mr. Masen as he bowed and followed the maid indoors.

Standing in the doorway she curtsied to her mother then took off her bonnet. "I'm sorry Mama I hope we weren't making to much noise out side." Her mother just waved her hand away. "Come here" She said and took hold of her daughter's hands. "I have heard a rumor that I shall no be addressing my daughter as the grand duchess of Devonshire." Lady Isabella held back a gasp.

"Is it true?" She questioned not daring to believe it. Her mother nodded. "Do you think he loves me I've only met him twice" Once more her mother nodded.

"You only have to meet him twice to know." Isabella was ecstatic; she was going to become the duchess of Devonshire!

* * *

Lady Isabella's wedding dress was beautiful. Golden in colour the dresses bodice was heavily encrusted in shining jewels; tiny bows were sewn on the sides of the shirt and the sleeves flared out just after the elbow.

After the wedding, peoples cheered and threw flowers at the carriage Isabella looked in awe and smiled and waved at the people. Jasper (the duke) showed Isabella the grade building in London which they would stay the most time it. It was huge, much bigger than her father's estate, all the servants had lined up outside the house to show respect to the new duchess.

Isabella was left alone after that. Jasper had gone off to play with his dogs. Isabella felt no connection with the duke but she was sure she just had to try hard enough.

Later that night say two maids were undressing Isabella the duke entered. He studied Isabella. "Scissors" He said to one of the maids, who gladly gave then to him. "You are dismissed" He told then so they bobbed a curtsy and left. Leaving Isabella alone with the duke.

Isabella had not enjoyed her first night with the duke. It was not love or even passion it was just duty. Once I give him a boy this will be over she through to herself.

* * *

The next morning the duke and duchess were sitting eating breakfast when a small child was brought in. Isabella glanced at her. Then the duke spoke, "This is Charlotte, she's going to lives with us" Isabella was confused "Why?" She questioned looking harder at the child. "Because her mothers dead and she has no wear else to go," Jasper explained in an exasperated voice. Then it clicked, "Did you farther this child" Isabella asked in a displeased voice. The earl just nodded his head and waved the maid to take the child away.

Later than day Isabella visited Charlotte, the girl was tucked up in bed and the maid was getting a bedpan for her. "Your grace" The maid said dropping a curtsy. "Please leave us" Said Isabella and the maid left closing the door behind her. As Isabella looked in to Charlotte's eyes she knew she couldn't hate this little girl just because of what her mother did. Isabella now had some light in her dark and dreary world.

A couple of months later Isabella was very very pregnant. She was thankful for not having to wear a corset or stays with her large bump or else she through she would explode. The dressed was trimmed with light grey fur and blue satin with black embroidery covered the rest of her large stomach.

I sat at a table, some of my lady friends behind me playing dice, I was winning too, when I suddenly felt a moment down below. "Ahhh" I cried out. All was silent. "Ahhhhh" I cried again grabbing my stomach. "She's having the baby!" I hear some one say. My friends helped me out to my bedroom and one painful night later I held my beautiful baby girl in my arms. I called her Harryo.

**Remember review! :) **


End file.
